


wings

by steviesbucks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Jemma Simmons, F/M, Fae Leo Fitz, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Jemma stretched out on the blanket, her wings spread out on either side of her. She closed her eyes, smiling as the sun beamed down on her. She heard a gentle huff as Fitz laid down next to her, careful to not squash her outstretched wing.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This kind of came out of nowhere because I was thinking about how I could slot some of the SHIELD gang into my fantasy high school au; this was the final result! I did basically just want to imagine young fitzsimmons as cool fantasy creatures as well because I'm a sucker for fics like that. I hope you enjoy!  
> As usual, a huge thanks to my brilliant beta readers and friends [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) and [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen)!! Please go check out their work <3

Jemma stretched out on the blanket, her wings spread out on either side of her. She closed her eyes, smiling as the sun beamed down on her. She heard a gentle huff as Fitz laid down next to her, careful to not squash her outstretched wing. His hand brushed hers and she felt sparks prickle on the skin, wanting nothing more than to curl their fingers together so she could hold him. 

She opened her eyes, looking down at the boy next to her. She loved him, more than he would ever know, more than she could ever say with words. If she could, Jemma would tell Fitz that he was the most wonderful thing in her life, that he was beautiful and brilliant and blessed beyond belief and that all she’d wanted to do since the moment she had met him was hold him tight and never let go. She wanted to fly them both away from everything else in the world, tell him just how wholly he had her heart. They’d run away together, if the universe was so kind, run away and be together forever without anything to stop them. Jemma would kiss his beautiful face and hold his brilliant hands and tell him that she loved him with every atom of her being, that everything her atoms would become would love him and welcome him with open arms. 

She just couldn’t seem to tell Fitz she felt that way, so settled for asking if he was comfortable enough. 

“Mhm, very comfy. I’m not laying on any of your feathers, am I?” His own wings fluttered, moving a few of his curls. Jemma lifted a wing to answer his question, flapping it and grinning when he closed his eyes against the breeze. 

_ “Jemma-”  _ He dragged the name out, reaching out to pat at her now still feathers. “You can’t do that to a man! I brushed my hair today and everything!”    
  
“You asked if you were laying on me, I showed that you weren’t. Besides, it’s not my fault my wings aren’t as dainty as yours.”    
  
_ “Dainty? I am not- oh, that’s it, Simmons, you asked for it-”  _ Before Jemma knew what was happening, she was being pounced on by Fitz, his hands immediately coming to tickle her sides. 

She squealed and tried to recoil from his attack, wriggling this way and that way and flapping to try deter him.  _ “Fitz! Fitz, st- stop it,”  _ she cried, the demand not as powerful with the way she was giggling,  _ “stop ti-ickling me!”  _

Fitz was laughing along with her, wings flapping with earnest as he moved to tickle her wings as well. “Say I’m not  _ dainty _ and I’ll stop tickling you!” 

Jemma started hiccupping as he caught a particularly ticklish part of her wing, nodding quickly.  _ “O-Okay, you’re not- stop it!- your wings are not daint-y!  _

He let her go, grinning as she struggled to catch her breath, smile mirroring his own. “Dainty! Imagine.” 

She shook her head, gently hitting his arm. Even after that little performance, she found her thoughts moved from focusing on catching her breath to how pretty he looked. His curls had been mussed through the day and now almost fell into his eyes. He was glowing; he looked  _ so _ happy. If Jemma was lucky, maybe he was happy to be with her. If she was more bold, if she wasn’t so afraid of ruining the best friendship she’d ever had, she would’ve asked him to kiss her right there and then. 

Instead, she reached out to gently flick his wing, resting on one elbow. The wing fluttered and didn’t stop, leaving Fitz hovering a little above the blanket they’d been resting on. 

“Don’t much feel like a nap anymore. Wanna go for a fly?” 

Jemma practically jumped to her feet, gathering the blanket and picnic basket from the floor. “Let me just put these in the car.” 

Soon enough, they were both up in the air, gliding comfortably above the trees in the park. It’d been a while since they’d done this; ever since Jemma had got her licence at sixteen, they’d mostly shared her car whenever they wanted to get anywhere like the park or school. It’d been a bit daunting at first, especially since she wouldn’t have been allowed to drive back home until seventeen, but she’d taken to it like a duck to water. Jemma still loved flying, though, loved the way she could swoop close to the treetops and feel the leaves under her fingers. 

Fitz was a bit less adventurous, staying mostly in a straight line on his route. He’d occasionally dip to see what Jemma was inspecting but mostly watched her fly loops around him and do tricks in the sky, smiling fondly all the while or teasing her about how her ego was going to be the death of her. 

He was no longer smiling when, ten minutes after that conversation, she’d managed to collide with a bird. She’d panicked and lost her rhythm, falling through the air and knocking herself on the branches of a tree. Jemma wasn’t too badly injured but Fitz insisted on carrying her back to the car. That’s why she was curled up bridal style in his arms, wings wrapped around her so she didn’t scratch them anymore. His wings stood alert, the sun bleeding through the leaves of the trees catching and making them glint in the light.

She let her gaze linger on his face. He looked determined and upset, brow furrowed as he made his way through the forest. She wanted to reach out and soothe the look on his face, cup his cheek and tell him that she was alright, that she was so grateful he was helping her the way he was. Jemma really didn’t know what she would’ve done without Fitz; if she was being honest, she wasn’t sure if she could walk very well right now and her wings were certainly out of action for the time being. She shivered despite the sun, the idea of being stranded in the woods making her stomach twist. 

“Are you cold? Is- is something wrong, are you going into shock or something?” He sounded frantic and she shook her head, tightening her grip around his neck. 

“I’m fine, Fitz, really. Just… thinking about something, that’s all.”    
  
He didn’t answer, continuing his path. She looked at his face again, worrying her lip as she noticed the unshed tears in his eyes. She’d done this to him. “Are… are you okay, Fitz?”    
  
“Fine, Simmons.” His clipped tone made it clear that he didn’t want to talk but she’d never been the best at staying quiet when she was nervous. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“We’re almost at the car.” 

She turned her head to look and sure enough, they’d reached the opening to the forest, not far from the car park. She didn’t push this time, staying silent even as he made his way over to where she was parked. The picnic area had cleared out since they’d started their flying and she only noticed a few people as she dug in her pockets for the keys, unlocking the doors with a push of a button. 

Fitz pulled the back door open and carefully settled her so she was sitting on the seat then moved to pull the boot open, digging around. Jemma found herself missing his warmth, how much safer she felt just because she knew he was there with her. He appeared with a first aid kit soon enough and she offered him a shy smile. Her heart dropped when he didn’t return it, just crouching down in front of her as he opened the green box. He reached for the antibacterial solution and cotton pads; Jemma winced pre-emptively. He wiped at the scratches on her arms with a gentle tenderness that made her eyes water again, her fingers flexing under the sharp sting of the disinfectant.

“I- I’m sorry, Fitz.”    
  
“It’s  _ fine, _ Simmons.” The clipped tone was back and she furrowed her brows, hoping she didn’t look utterly pathetic with the tears brimming in her eyes. 

“No, it’s not! You- You’re obviously mad at me considering you just  _ blanked me  _ earlier when I asked!” 

He scoffed, turning his gaze to her face as he threw the cotton pad he was using in the pile next to him. “Mad? You think I’m  _ mad _ ? I’m furious! What were you thinking?! I tell you all the time that if you fly like an idiot you’ll get hurt-”    
  
“Oh, that is  _ ridiculous-”  _

“And you never listen-”    
  
“Maybe I would if you-”    
  
“And now you get hurt-”    
  
“Didn’t say the same things all the time-”    
  
_ “You could have died, Jemma! I could have lost- you could’ve died!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ She didn’t have a retort this time, blinking back at him as she tried to think of something to say. “I’m  _ fine _ -”    
  
“And what if you weren’t? What if you fell from somewhere higher or you had hit your head instead of your wings or I didn’t catch you?” 

She lowered her head, ignoring the way it pulled at her sore muscles. “You didn’t let me finish. I’m fine because of  _ you _ , Fitz. You were right. I… I shouldn’t have been flying like an idiot. I could've gotten really hurt, you’re right, but I didn’t because you were there, like always.” Jemma chuckled wetly, sniffling as she reached out to grab his hand and hold it tight. If she couldn’t tell him she loved him, she was at least going to thank him for probably saving her life. 

“You’ve been here for me through so much. You- You were there that time when I was crying over that stupid chemistry test and when I was nervous about flying back home for the first time since we moved here and when I was going to take my driving test! You stayed with me the night after Will stood me up and you just  _ saved my life _ , Fitz. You’re here cleaning the cuts that I got because I was acting like a prat. You’re always here, even when you don’t have to be. You’ve been by my side since we became friends and- I don’t know who I’d be if I didn’t have you in my life,” she took a deep breath, wiping away the tears from her cheeks with the hand not on his, “and I don’t ever want to know. When everything’s wrong, it’s  _ you _ that makes it right. You do it even when I don’t ask and even when it makes your life harder. You’ve saved me so many times in so many ways. You really are my hero, Fitz.” 

_ I love you _ , she added to herself.  _ I love you now and forever. _

Jemma pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, turning her gaze to his feet. 

“You love me?”    
  
She stiffened, feeling all the muscles in her body go tight. She’d said that out loud. Jemma hesitantly risked looking at his face and was overwhelmed with just how hopeful he looked. His wings fluttered behind him and his eyebrows were practically at his hairline, mouth hanging open in a little O shape. She’d just let slip the biggest secret she’d ever kept from him and he looked  _ hopeful _ . 

“I- I didn’t really mean to say that bit, if I’m honest-” Fitz’s face dropped and she felt her heart thump harder in her chest as her stomach knotted. “I do. I do love you.”    
  
He laced their fingers together properly, his other hand coming to carefully rest on her jaw, careful not to catch her scratched skin. “Can I kiss you, Jemma?” 

She felt herself nod before her brain had caught up enough to audibly reply and she leaned in to meet him halfway. The kiss was by no definition perfect; she smashed her nose against his face and he ended up toppling over from his crouching position, landing uncomfortably against the gravel of the car park. It was still the best last first kiss she would ever have, the warmth of his hand against her jaw and the taste of chocolate against his tongue more than enough to make her ignore the residual ache in her muscles and the stinging in her nose. 

When she finally pulled away after reminding herself that they were in a public place, Jemma found herself once again astounded by just how beautiful Fitz was. His cheeks were flushed and his lips now more red, his pupils wider than they’d been before as he took in her appearance. 

“I love you,” he breathed, smiling against her lips when she leaned forwards to kiss him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos or message me on tumblr at docjemsimmons! Have a good day <3


End file.
